


Lonely Melody

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: She will wait until the day comes. There is no other choice.





	Lonely Melody

The sound of a piano being played filtered through the air. It was a sombre melody, brought to life by fingers lightly tapping over the keys. While her fingers danced, her eyes remained fixed straight ahead on the frame that sat atop the piano. He was smiling right back at her, watching her with those intense blue eyes she was so familiar with. How many times had she felt like she was falling right into them? Too many to count, she supposed. He just had that effect on her. They were such beautiful eyes and yet he hid them behind those shades on a frequent basis.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she shifted her gaze down, focusing on the smile that graced his features. Such a handsome face he had. He must have had a few admirers but it was her he had fallen for. She was a lucky woman, to have such a wonderful man like him.

The sound of the piano came to a stop as she ceased to play. She glanced at her hand, seeing the jewel set within her ring sparkle as it caught the light.

Ten years. It seemed like an eternity, stretching far ahead of them. That was how long at least they would have to wait. The wedding had originally been planned for some time next year but, with him in prison, that was hardly going to happen now. No way they would settle for marrying in jail, and besides, he would be out eventually.

She could wait. For him, she would wait as long as she possibly could.

Not that it wasn't difficult. How she missed the nights when he would stay over and they would sleep in the same bed together. Having his warmth next to her beneath the covers was a wonderful thing. No sitting at the table to a candlelit dinner and then snuggling up together in front of a movie afterwards, or taking long walks in the park and revelling in the joys nature had to offer.

Instead, it was constant trips to the stark grey building that housed all those criminals, either speaking to him through a glass screen or sitting at a table together and talking about whatever came to mind. Only two hugs allowed - one at arrival and one at leaving. Not allowed to hold hands, or to kiss, as much as they would like to. Sometimes they didn't even talk, they would just stare at each other's faces for a long time, wishing that visiting hours wouldn't end.

It was hard, oh yes, ever so hard but Sissel was coping with it to the best of her ability. She knew it had to be a lot worse for Yomiel. At least she still had the comfort of being in her own home, having the freedom to go wherever she wanted and to do whatever she liked at any time, while he was stuck behind those walls. She shouldn't be wallowing in self pity.

One day it would all be over. They just needed to wait until that day came.

Her fingers began to dance over the keys once more. Her lilting voice soon joined in with the melody.


End file.
